Macusoper Gets Grounded for Going to Barney's birthday party
Macusoper Gets Grounded for Going to Barney's Birthday Party is a Go!Animate episode with the transcript and plot. Link Plot Macusoper goes to Barney's birthday party while grounded. Cast *Eric as Homer *Kidaroo as Barney/Macusoper *Kimberly as BJ/Linny *Salli as Baby Bop *Ivy as Ming-Ming *Kendra as Riff/Tuck *Diesel as Macusoper's Dad *Kate as Macusoper's Mom *Zack as SpongeBob *Brian as Patrick *Wise Guy as Squidward *My voice (SuperMalechi's) as SuperMalechi Transcript *Macusoper: I'm going to Barney's birthday party! *(he leaves the house. Cut to Barney's house) *Barney: BJ! You're in time! *BJ: Yes! And guess what I brought for you....The first season of The Simpsons! *Barney: It's perfect! Thanks BJ! *BJ: You're welcome Barney! (Malechi arrives) Hi there, Malechi! Good to see you! *Malechi: Thanks, Barney! Guess what I brought, the second season of your show, Toy Story, The Simpsons Series 6, and Ollie's Slumber Party! *Barney: Oh, that's very special! Thanks, my friend! I like all kinds of shows aimed for all kinds of people, like children's shows, family shows, teen shows and even adult shows! The worst teen shows are Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, and even That 70's Show! *Malechi: I agree. *(the Wonder Pets arrive) *Linny: Surprise! *Tuck: Ta-da! *Ming-Ming: Yay! *Barney, Malechi, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi Wonder Pets! *Linny: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Tuck: Guess what we also brought? *Ming-Ming: The homemade 1999 Disney VHS release of Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring...., SpongeBob SquarePants Season 1, The Wonder Pets: The Complete Second Season, and even a Simpsons card! *Barney: Oh boy, thanks! *Linny: I'll say, the 1999 Disney VHS of Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring.... has the Green Warnings from 1997, followed by the 1997 Walt Disney Company intro with the Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper, the Tarzan theatrical trailer, the Coming to Video bumper, the Adventures of Ichabod & Mr Toad 50th Anniversary trailer, the Alice in Wonderland / Robin Hood trailer, The Great Mouse Detective trailer, the Feature Porgram logo and of course, the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo, and the opening to the program. *Barney: Thanks for the truth, Linny. I always know everything about homemade openings. Mine are better than Warren's real not fake openings. *(Homer Simpson arrive) *Barney: Hi, Homer Simpson! *Homer: Hi, Barney! I got you something too! It is the January 1999 VHS of The Rescuers! *Barney: Thanks, Homer! *Homer: You're welcome! *(SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward arrive) *SpongeBob: Hi Barney! *Barney: Hi SpongeBob, nice to see you again! *Riff: It was. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody! *Patrick: We got you the homemade alternate 2002 Columbia TriStar Home Video VHS of Jay Jay the Jet Plane Fun To Learn, the homemade Buena Vista 1998 VHS of The Simpsons: The Micheviousness of Bart, and the homemade 2008 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment release of The Wonder Pets: Save the Nutcracker. *Squidward: I hate those two neighbors! *Barney: Don't pout, Squidward. They are trying to help. *BJ: Barney's right. *Linny: I will say about the homemade alternate 2002 Columbia TriStar Home Video release of Jay Jay the Jet Plane Fun to Learn, which starts off with the 1993 Columbia TriStar Home Video logo, which was the Coming Soon to a Theater Near You variation, the Stuart Little trailer, the Coming Soon to Home Video logo, Kermit's Swamp Years sneak preview, the Now Avaliable on Home Video logo, the Jay Jay the Jet Plane videos preview, the FBI Warning, the Hi-Fi Sound logo, and of-course, the Porchlight Entertainment logo, then goes to the start of the program. *Barney: That's nice to say about that. Let's go have the party everybody! *(at the dining table where they set up the party, Macusoper appears) *Barney: (490% loud voice) Macusoper, you snuck to our party while you were grounded! *Macusoper: Who said that. *Barney: (400% loud voice) Me who is going to call your dad! *(back at home) *Dad: Macusoper, I cannot believe you went you went to Barney's birthday party while you were grounded! That's it you're grounded for 5 months! And no buts or you're grounded for 10 months! *Kate: Get upstairs now! *Macusoper: (shocked as he runs upstairs) I won't say any buts! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Macusoper Episodes